The present invention concerns a process and device for the production of a composite section made of at least two components parts, in particular the production of conductor rails or the like, comprising a beam-like section of light weight metal and a facing strip of a conductive material, shaped by extruding through a shape-giving die.
The present invention concerns a process and a device having a shaping tool for the production of a composite section made of at least two componet parts in particular by the extrusion of conductors or the like having a light-metal, beam-like section and a facing made of a conductive metal strip.
In known processes at least one insert is introduced on both sides of the axis of the stream of metal, close to the extrusion die where the insert or inserts is/are encased in matrix metal due to pressure on all sides. In such a process the inserts are introduced, in the region of the die, radially into the stream of continuously extruded metal stream and symmetrical to the axis of this stream.
Such deflection of one of the two components of the section is often undesirable. The primary object of the present invention is to develop a process and a device of the kind described at the beginning, by means of which the production of composite sections is continuous but does not involve one of the component parts undergoing pronounced bending.